


ode to sacrilege

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Renjun knows exactly what he’s doing here, spread out on the leather couch of the 127 dorm’s living room.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Taeyong, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Moon Taeil, Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	ode to sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a cc request (edited from a [cc answer](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight/post/1037031611))

Renjun knows exactly what he’s doing here, spread out on the leather couch of the 127 dorm’s living room. He knows what it will do to his hyungs to see him in nothing but a large white tee shirt—but not big enough because it just barely covers the curve of his perk little ass, or his sweet little cock that hangs in the open free of underwear. He knows what will happen when he falls asleep here on his back and how he fidgets about in his slumber, how his shirt will inevitably ride up and reveal his smooth fuckable body in all its glory. And he most definitely knows that the members would be arriving home just in time to witness it all. 

A little nap never hurt anybody. 

There’s not much light in the dorm, just the faint overrun of the street lamps and the occasional passing car outside that cast the room yellow. The drowsy murmuring of the band members as they file into the dorm one after the other falls upon deaf ears. The digital clock flashing away reads almost three in the morning.

It’s Yuta who spots the sleeping boy first. Renjun had only been a faint outline of a boy on the couch, but as his eyes adjusted, he became the picture of desire. In his eyes is shock, then recognition, then something sinister. The rest follow, shuffling toward the living room because even their sleep deprivation is second to their burning curiosity of what Yuta could be gawking at. A low rumble of a chuckle rises from Yuta’s throat.

“Well, would you look at that?” Johnny mutters, his pulse increasing with every steady rise and fall of Renjun’s chest.

Renjun’s shirt  _ had _ ridden up, exposing his flat tummy and his soft little cock. The members practically drool over the sight of his delicate curves and the miles of milky skin. Renjun stirs in his sleep, head lulling to the side to expose his neck as a small hum is pulled from his throat. None of them can really help themselves.

They start with light touches, just focused on feeling Renjun up. Big hands, warm and cold and callused and soft alike start roaming all over his sweet little body, coaxing the tiniest whimpers and mewls from his mouth. Johnny seems transfixed on running hands along Renjun’s tight thighs, while Doyoung carasses Renjun’s waist, even sliding his hands up under his shirt to tease around his nipples. Renjun’s cock begins to stir with all the ministrations, coming to life slowly as Taeil gently fondles his balls.

Jaehyun has knelt beside him, a hand on Renjun’s jaw as he leans in to capture his pink lips in his own. He squeezes lightly, coaxing Renjun’s jaw open as he shoves his tongue into his mouth to taste his sweetness and drink up his weak cries. When he finally pulls away, Renjun’s chin is slick with saliva and he’s just starting to wake up.

When Renjun is finally roused from his sleep, he's still caught in a drowsy stupor. He thinks he might be dreaming when he sees the 127 members standing over him, surrounding him with all of their hardened cocks out of their pants, hands all making quick work in stroking themselves to just the sight of Renjun looking so helpless and open for the taking. He makes a little noise of confusion and wipes the dampness from his chin before realization settles in. He smirks a little, bringing his knees up to reveal his pink hole, already slick and stretched out, an invitation.

He's fully awake when Donghyuck comes close to him, pressing the head of his fat, leaking cock into Renjun's open mouth, and soon the rest of the group follows. Suddenly, there's cocks everywhere, rubbing themselves against every open inch of Renjun's milky skin and he's reveling in the attention. There's fingers joining Donghyuck’s cock in his mouth, and soon they are some in his ass, stretching him even wider in preparation of what's to come. He's began crying out shamelessly from the pleasure, though his voice doesn't travel far with a cock shoved down his throat. All that can be heard in the room is his muffled sobs and the collective grunts of his hyungs as they get off on him.

Johnny is the one to fuck him first, climbing into the couch in front of Renjun to line himself up pushing his cock into Renjun's tight hole without a warning. Renjun is spazzing all over, body jerking from pleasure and pain and every sensation in between. Johnny fucks him hard and fast. His thrusts smack, they echo against the walls and make the bottom of Renjun’s thighs and his ass pink from where he’s fucked into. Johnny is drained, finishing quickly inside of Renjun. The abundance of his cum is already gushing from Renjun’s quivering hole. 

The rest don't waste time either. Doyoung is up next, waiting patiently while Johnny pulls out, a steady hand stroking his cock. Despite the state of ruin his asshole is in, Doyoung takes his time sinking into Renjun’s heat, groaning all the way like a song. He's slower than Johnny is, focused more on hitting deep and sliding out almost leisurely, making sure his cock drags along every inch of Renjun’s insides until he feels like he’s being edged every time he pulls out to the tip. Every thrust has Renjun practically purring. 

As Doyoung virtually makes sweet love to Renjun’s hole, Donghyuck is finally cumming with a broken moan down the narrow column of his throat. Yuta shoves Donghyuck out of the way, cock ripped from Renjun’s mouth and cum spilling all over the couch as it goes. Suddenly, Yuta is shoving himself into his mouth, his cock getting drenched in Donghuyck’s residual cum and Renjun's saliva. WIth a few shallow thrusts into Renjun’s hot mouth, he’s climaxing too and making Renjun choke on the gush of thick musky fluid. Whatever Renjun can’t manage to swallow drips from the corners of his lips. 

Mark is above his head, shy jerking himself at the end of the couch to the sight of it all. His lips are sucked into his mouth and bitten down on to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises and Renjun could laugh at him if his throat wasn’t coated in a thick coat of cum. Mark’s tightly shut eyes open and upon making eye contact with Renjun’s glazed over ones he releases his lips and lets out a little whimper. His cum lands on Renjun’s face, cock squirting and hand pumping until he’s milked dry and flushed deep red.

“No need to be embarrassed, Mark,” comes from Taeyong through pants. Renjun’s hands are occupied by his and Taeil’s cocks, nimble hands doing quick work in jerking them off. They both come together, splattering their sperm all over Renjun’s chest. There's cum everywhere. Ribbons of it constantly flying all over Renjun's squirming body, painting him with sin.

Doyoung grinds into him hard, nearing his own climax. His cock hits Renjun deep, making his insides feel absolutely scrambled. Doyoung grips his hips hard, bruising the skin against his pelvic bone and Renjun cries out at the prick of pain there. Instinctively, he tightens around Doyoung’s length, squeezing him just right and the sensation makes the two of them orgasm together. Renjun’s cock twitches as it spurts glob after glob of milky cum. All of it gathers in the hollow of his tummy, mixing with the preexisting pool of fluids there. Doyoung’s cum is hot and sticky as it squirts into Renjun. When he finally slides out of Renjun’s hole with a squelch he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

With the hyungs being completely fatigued, they all shuffle to their rooms to clean themselves up and head to bed. They leave him there panting from exhaustion and covered in their cum. All except Donghyuck who carries Renjun's spent body to his own room. With a warm wet towel he wipes him clean and Renjun whimpers when he brushes over his still perky nipples. Donghyuck decides against using the towel on Renjun’s ass though, feeling greedy and giddy knowing Renjun would be all his. Donghyuck doesn’t like to share. 

Instead of the washcloth, he uses his tongue to lick him clean. Donghyuck’s tongue flicks and licks against Renjun’s spongy walls until the smaller boy is hard again, not stopping until he’s cum another time and dirtied himself once again. Donghyuck emerges from between his legs and laughs at Renjun with his nose and chin covered in spit. He cleans him up again before climbing into bed after him. Renjun falls asleep again feeling warm and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
